Shared Burdens
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Sirius and Marlene have a discussion.


**Title:** Shared Burdens  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Sirius/Marlene  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 830  
 **Summary:** Sirius and Marlene have a discussion.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry:** Divination Assignment - Prompts Used - [word] Obsidian (either as a color or a gemstone), [color] ebony, [word] timeless

 **Famous Witches and Wizards Card Game Challenge:** Prompt Used - Romance theme, Coincidence, bewitching

 **Blackinnon Competition:** Prompts Used - "No one can make you inferior without your consent.", arrogant

 **Hogwarts Writing Club:** Prompt Used - Kick, 800 words (leeway of 30 words each way)

 **356 Days of Drabbles Challenge:** Prompt Used – Room of Requirements

* * *

Sirius fingered the obsidian gemstone in the loneliness of the Room of Requirements. It was the last gift that he ever received from Regulus and one of his prized possessions.

He wallowed as he thought about everything, grateful for the privacy that the room provided. It was times like these that he was grateful the Marauders had discovered the special room. It was a good place to go when he just didn't want to be bothered, not even by his best friends.

The room slammed open and Sirius looked up, only to regret it when his eyes met Marlene Mckinnon's dark gaze. A frown marred her perfect features. "How do _you_ know about this place?"

"I helped discover it. I thought only the Marauders were aware of it."

Marlene shrugged. "I guess you thought wrong. So, why are you here?"

"Wanted to be alone. You?"

"Same reason. I guess..." She hesitated, eyes portraying her desire to run and not look back, but she stood her ground. "I guess we can be alone here together."

Sirius really didn't want company, but he knew he had couldn't force Marlene to leave. "I guess."

Marlene sat on the couch next to him and for awhile, there was blessed silence. It was something Sirius avoided usually, but at other times, he really appreciated it.

The peaceful silence didn't last long, though. How could it when Marlene was in the room? Everyone knew how much she loathed silence. She gently kicked his foot to get his attention.

He looked at her. "May I help you?"

"I was just thinking that it was kind of a coincidence that we both wanted to be alone at the same time. What's wrong with you?"

"My little brother is getting involved with the future Death Eaters. I tried talking to him, getting him to see reason, but since I'm a lowly Gryffindor, he won't even hear me out. He's going down a bad path, and I'm not sure how to help him."

Marlene patted his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you and Regulus were close. You barely look at each other."

Sirius shrugged. "We were best friends before Hogwarts. But then I went to Gryffindor and he went to Slytherin. My harpy of a mother did her best to poison him against me, and I think she succeeded."

"I always thought you were so arrogant, but I guess I was wrong. Even Sirius Black has a soft side to him."

Sirius smirked. "Don't tell anyone. It will ruin my reputation."

"Your secret is safe with me," she promised.

"Do you know how I might be able to get through to him?"

Marlene looked to be deep in thought. "I'm sorry, but if he doesn't want your help, you won't be able to give it. The only thing you can do is let him know he has somewhere safe he can go if he changes his mind. Don't close your heart to him because you're angry."

"Well, that changes my plans. I guess I'll tell I'll always be there for him, no matter what decision he makes."

Marlene rested her head on his shoulder. "Good. I'm sorry I couldn't give you better advice, but there really is nothing more you can do. He has to want to get help for anything else to be effective."

"I know. So, why are you here?"

Marlene fingered a raven curl, twirling it around her index finger. "Have you ever had a friend that seems so perfect that it felt like there was no way you could compare if you stood right next to her."

"Nope."

"Well, Sirius Black's arrogance is back. Anyways, I love Lily. She's my best friend, but next to her, I feel like I'm nothing."

"It's your own fault for feeling like that," he stated matter-of-factly.

She indignantly crossed her arms over her very nice chest. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled. "It's true. It's your own fault. No one can make you feel inferior without your consent. You gave your consent, so it's your fault."

"Again with the surprises. I didn't realize Sirius Black had so many surprises underneath his Marauder exterior."

He leaned closer, his nose almost touching Marlene's. "There's a lot you don't know about me. Now, give me a smile, the one that bewitches all guys when they're faced with it."

Red covered her cheeks as a smile blossomed on her face, her teeth and dimples making an appearance. "Is this it?"

His heart thudded hard against his chest cavity, and his fingers itched to touch her face, to stroke her gloriously beautiful ebony hair that curled in a timeless fashion. He wanted to brush her wayward bangs out of her eyes. "Yes, definitely the smile."

"You're beautiful," he whispered, completely memorized.

"And you're flirting," she returned.

"I am. Want to be my date the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Yes."

"Can't wait."

The two of them spent the rest of the time in the room quiet and content.


End file.
